


Chortle

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [723]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has a secret weapon that very few people know about. Or at least they don't know about it in this manner.





	Chortle

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/24/2001 for the word [chortle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/24/chortle).
> 
> chortle  
> To utter, or express with, a snorting, exultant laugh or chuckle.  
> A snorting, exultant laugh or chuckle.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #378 Weapons.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Chortle

When most people think about Gibbs they think of how strong and unrelenting he is when it comes to cases. How he always has a knife on hand and often his gun so that he’s never without a weapon. They don’t think about his special ops training and how he was taught to make anything into a weapon.

Most of all they don’t know about his favorite weapon. The one he only uses on Tony. 

“Gibbs, stop!” Tony demanded, chortling despite his attempts to stop laughing.

Gibbs just continued using his secret weapon. A weapon many knew about from his boat building, his hands. Only in this particular case, he was using his hands to exploit Tony’s weakness. In other words, he was tickling Tony. He loved making Tony laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
